City of Love
by JewelsMax
Summary: Clary and Jace, six years after Valentine. How has their relationship progressed? How much farther will it progress? I suck at summaries, but I promise this is a cute and funny fic.
1. Prologue

It's been six years since the day of the celebration where Jace's and my relationship was defined. Six years since we both admitted our love for each other, with knowing that we weren't related. Six years of fighting side by side as shadow hunters have passed. Six years of daily kisses and murmurings of sweet nothings.

And I, Clary Morgenstern, have loved every second of it. A few weeks after the parade, everyone moved back to the New York Institute. By everyone, I mean the Lightwoods, Jace, Jocelyn, Luke, and me.

Luke, Jocelyn, and I decided to move into the Institute, to make things easier. After all, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Jocelyn all decided to teach me how to be a Shadow hunter. That didn't thrill Luke too much but he eventually gave in.

Speaking of Luke and Jocelyn, they got married 3 years after the parade and I am proud to say that I have a baby sister who is 2 years old and a little brother on the way. My baby sister's name is Christina, but I call her Chris. Jocelyn and Luke don't know what they're going to name the baby boy, though.

Jace was the one who was constantly by my side, teaching me runes and teaching me how to fight. By the second year of my training, I was almost as good as him. After all, it was in my blood.

I liked fighting by Jace's side. I loved depending on him and how he depended on me. Anyone could see how great a pair we are. But that's not all I love about Jace, of course. Surprisingly, when Jace and I are alone, he's actually quite the romantic.

Well, scratch that, he's a romantic even when we're not alone. I'll give you an example, one day we were hunting down a nest of Ravener demons, and Jace is leading the way when, all of a sudden, he turns around and says, "You look absolutely stunning in Shadow hunter gear." Keep in mind that we all thought something was wrong when he suddenly spun around.

But, well, today he's still the witty and sarcastic Jace that I fell in love with so long ago and I have never been so in love wit him, either. Of course, we've both grown up, quite a lot actually.

I'm now 22 years old and Jace is 23. Somewhere along the line, I actually developed curves, but I still had the same red, untamable hair and clear complexion. I pretty much looked the same, aside from my curves. Jace. Damn. He's still pretty much the same, but he has grown. A lot. He's almost 6'2" now and I'm just a measly 5'5".

Today is our 6-year anniversary and we are in Idris. Why are we in Idris? I have no clue, but everyone at the New York Institute decided to take a spontaneous vacation. So, now, Jace and I were just walking the streets, holding hands and sharing kisses every once in a while.

* * *

**This is just the prologue.**

**And I'll be continuing it.**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**This is my first Mortal Instruments fic, so review please!**

**-Jules  
**


	2. What A Conceited Ass

I skipped next to Jace, our fingers intertwined. I was smiling uncontrollably because he and I had just come from this nice restaurant for our anniversary, and he'd been so sweet and loving. I looked up at Jace and saw that he was smiling down at me.

I couldn't help it, so I just got on my tip-toes and kissed him. He kissed hungrily back and I smiled against his lips. His hands found their way to my hips and I threw my own arms around his neck. He laughed against my lips.

Getting an idea, I pulled away from him and skipped away, leaving him with his jaw dropped and staring at me. When I was a few feet away from him, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid. I turned around and continued to skip down the streets, laughing.

And then suddenly, Jace was right behind me, his arms around my waist.

"No, you don't," he said, "You're not getting away from me tonight."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked teasingly.

"Both, baby, and you know it," Jace breathed onto my neck.

So, I'll admit. Jace and I weren't virgins, but we weren't the type of couple who went at it each and every day. With Jace and I, we end up making love when our passion gets the better of us, which isn't too much but is kind of frequent.

I shivered as his breath touched my neck. He knew what that did to me, that jerk. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but then he pressed his lips to my neck. I almost gave up then and there, but I continued to struggle. Until, he started tickling me. That's when I gave up.

I sighed as I stopped fighting. But instead of Jace letting me down on the street, he threw me over his shoulder so that I had a very nice view of his perfect ass.

"Jace!" I complained, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Punishment, Clary," Jace said.

"I'm going to start smacking your ass if you don't let me down right now," I said.

"Go ahead, Clary," he retorted, "I love it when you smack my ass in the act of passion."

"You horny pig," I accused.

"That would be your fault," Jace answered.

"How is it my fault?" I asked.

"You're the one who makes me horny all the time," he said and I could hear the grin in his voice.

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and then smacked his back (Keep in mind that I said back not backside).

"Ouch!" Jace complained.

"Ha," I said in triumph.

"Clary? Jace? Is that you?" a new voice asked.

I tried to look around Jace's butt and saw that it was Maryse Lightwood. Weird. I didn't know she was out.

"Hey, Maryse," Jace said.

"What are you doing to Clary?" she asked.

"Oh," Jace said, "She's being punished for not being able to keep her hands off me in public."

I gasped at what Jace was implying. I smacked him again but forgot that his butt was right there so I ended up smacking his ass.

"See what I mean?" Jace asked Maryse.

Maryse chuckled and said, "Well, I'll see you both at home. Don't stay out too late."

And I heard her walk off.

"Jace," I hissed, "How could you do that? That is _so_ embarrassing."

"Oh, yeah?" Jace said, "Not as embarrassing as that time Luke walked in on us when we were getting particularly passionate, eh?"

"Ugh," I said, "Don't remind me. He couldn't look me in the eye for a whole two months after that. But still, that was embarrassing. And for your information, I can keep my hands off you very well, thank you very much."

"I doubt it," he argued.

"Well, don't," I retorted.

"I'll tell you what," he said, "If we don't have sex today, then I will never ever say you can't keep your hands off me."

"Deal," I said.

He was _so_ not getting any tonight. I smirked evilly, but then my feet were suddenly back on the ground and all the blood was rushing from my head. I swayed a little bit but Jace caught me.

I thanked him before looking around us. I saw that we were at the front of the Hall. No other Shadow Hunters were out here. It was just Jace and me.

I looked towards the pillar where, six years ago, I'd seen Jace sitting. I walked up to it, turning away from Jace, and touched the pillar. I smiled at the memories that were playing in my mind.

"Do you remember this place?" Jace asked.

Without turning to him, I answered, "Of course I do. This is the place where we admitted our love each other, after finding out that we weren't related."

"Yes," Jace said, "Now, Clary. I have something to tell you."

The nervousness in his voice was apparent so I turned to him and found him, kneeling on one knee, in front of me. My heart stopped for a second and then picked up in double time.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," he said, "You have managed to hook me under your spell since the first day I saw you at Club Pandemonium. You were always on my mind. You were different, not like other mundanes. I got to know you better, and then, I fell in love. As I said leaning against that pillar all those six years ago, 'Since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely.' We both know how hard it was when we thought we were brother and sister. But, that night of the parade, when you came to me in the silver dress, I knew. I knew _for sure_ that I wanted you and that I'd want you forever. I knew that you were the only one for me and you always would be."

I was crying by now. I didn't mean to cry, but I was _so_ happy. I didn't even realize I was crying until Jace took a deep breath before continuing. Before he said anything else, I wiped off my cheeks and smiled at Jace.

"So, Clary," Jace continued, taking out a dark blue velvet box and opening it to reveal a breathtaking ring, "Will you be my wife? Though, I have no idea what our last names will be. Once again I damn my identity crisis from six years ago."

I laughed and smiled at Jace, completely speechless. He seemed to be waiting for an answer but I couldn't speak at all. It was like somebody had put a silent rune on me.

"Clary," Jace asked, his haughty smile in place, "Can you just say yes so we can go back to the house and consummate our engagement?"

His tone was teasing but I could hear the underlying tone of nervousness that I might say no. I smiled and shook my head while walking up to Jace. I smacked him on the head and then hugged him.

"You conceited ass," I said, "Of course I'll marry you."

He stood up then, and slid the ring on my finger. I looked at it and then at Jace. I crushed my lips to his and we stood there, making out on the steps of the Hall. When we pulled back, we looked at each other.

"I love you," I said.

"And I love you," Jace said.

I grabbed his hand and then we ran to the house that everyone was staying at. I burst into the house and walked into the living room, grinning.

Everyone was there, thank God and they all looked up when I walked in. Even Simon was here. I gave everyone a huge smile before lifting up my hand to reveal my ring. Jace still held my other hand in his.

Isabelle, Maryse, and Jocelyn all stood up, screamed, and ran to me, engulfing me in a very big hug. I squeezed Jace's hand and he squeezed back.

"That's so great!" my very pregnant mother said.

"Congratulations!" Isabelle said.

"I knew it was going to happen soon," Maryse said.

Then I looked around the room. Magnus was over, sitting next to Alec. Robert was in the room too and so was Simon and Luke. They each smiled at me and then they stood up to hug me too, and pat Jace on the back.

For some reason, Luke and Simon felt the need to give Jace another one of the "If you hurt her, so help me god, I will…" speeches. I found it funny.

But then, after the speech, Luke and Simon also gave Jace a pat on the back. Jace saw me staring at him and gave me one of his cocky smiles. I rolled my eyes and then he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So," he asked, "How about that consummating, huh?"

"That would have worked out, but I believe we have a bet," I said, "You really should rethink trying to trick me."

"Dammit," Jace said, "I've been caught."

"Yes, you have," I said.

"Fine," Jace growled, "Bet's off."

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because you're killing me with the dress you're wearing," he said and pushed me up the stairs to the room we shared.

I laughed but then his lips were on mine. His kisses were feverish and hungry. I shook my head and smiled at him before we consummated our engagement. Do I have to spell it out for you?

* * *

**How was that?**

**Did you like it?**

**Reviiiieeeewwwww please!**

**-Jules  
**


	3. Oh My God

After a very long night of… celebrating… with Jace, I wasn't too eager to get out of bed. I enjoyed the feel of Jace's arm around my waist. I listened to his breathing and took comfort in it. Though I probably wouldn't have the guts to admit it.

Too soon, he began to stir. He opened one eye to look down at me.

"Wake me up as if we were married already," he said, "I want to see what you'd do."

I laughed and smiled sweetly. Then, I sat up and smacked Jace on the back of the head.

"Wake up," I said bluntly.

"Wha-?" he said, "_That's_ how you're going to wake me up?"

"You asked for it," I retorted with a smile, stepping into the bathroom.

I did my usual routine, wash my face, brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Then I dressed in jeans and a dark t-shirt. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Jace was already dressed.

I smiled when I saw him. He looked at me and pretended to be hurt still. I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked and then suddenly threw me over his shoulder, so that I was looking at straight at his ass again like last night.

"Jace!" I said, "Put me _down!_"

"I just wanted to show you how _I'd_ wake you up in the morning," he said, laughing, "It's much better than your idea."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I was aware that Jace was carrying me down to the kitchen. He suddenly stopped and practically dumped me onto the floor.

"Hey!" I said, "Be gentle!"

"That's the exact opposite of what you were saying last night," Jace said, eyebrow cocked.

Then I realized that everyone was downstairs and they, now, were staring at Jace and me with wide eyes. I blushed bright red and slapped chest, hard.

"I'm sorry," he said, as I turned around to get breakfast, "I just couldn't resist."

I continued ignoring him. Luke seemed to be pleased that I was giving Jace the cold shoulder after he so bluntly announced to everyone what we'd been doing last night. Luke was smirking and I shook my head at him too.

I turned to Isabelle and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Men," we said at the same time and shook our heads.

We started laughing and Jocelyn quickly joined in. I looked at my mother. She looked just about ready to pop. We were waiting for her to go into labor soon. She was due tomorrow so the baby could come at any second.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around my middle and I sighed. I knew it was Jace.

"Fine, fine," I said, "I forgive you."

Jace and I have only had a handful and a half of really bad fights. But all of those big fights ended with Jace sleeping on the sofa or in another room for a week before I forgave him.

Even so, we tended to bicker a lot because Jace is always being his smart-ass self, but, then again, I have a temper so… we're both at fault.

Jace pulled me to his chest and kissed my messy hair. I smiled and everyone saw.

"When's the wedding?" Alec asked suddenly.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Jace?" I asked, "When _is_ the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about it yet," he pointed out.

"That's true," I said, "When do you want the wedding?"

"As soon as you want it to be," he answered.

"How about… in three or four months?" I asked.

"That sounds good," he said, smirking, "I can't wait for you to be chained to me by law."

"Bring on the shackles, baby," I said, "I am your slave."

"Ew," Simon said, "Gross."

"Shush," I said.

"Ooh!" Isabelle said, "I can't wait to help plan the wedding! Wait. Clary, I can help plan the wedding right?"

"I'm going to need all the help I can get," I admitted.

"This will be great! You're going to have a huge, extravagant wedding. I can see it now. Flowers everywhere…" she said, trailing off.

"Wait," I said, "Don't get too carried away. I don't want a big wedding. Just close family and friends."

"That sounds good to me, too," Jace said.

"Fine," Isabella caved.

"We'll have to start looking for places, dresses, invitations, and flowers," Isabelle said and kept going on and on.

I sighed. Soon, Jocelyn and Maryse joined in the conversation about my upcoming wedding. After a while, I started telling them my ideas. Even Luke, Magnus, and Alec started to help plan. Though, Magnus wasn't helping much. He just stated whether an idea was good or not by saying, "Hell yeah, that's nice" or "Ew, how drab."

We talked and talked about the wedding. It was like that all week. Everyone was in on helping to plan the wedding, even Luke and Simon. We were getting worried though. Not about the wedding, but about Jocelyn.

The baby was late and we were getting nervous. We portalled back to New York a week after Jace proposed. Isabelle insisted that we look at wedding dresses as soon as we could. So, four days after we got back to New York, we went dress shopping. By "we" I mean Jocelyn, Maryse, Isabelle, Christina, and me. The men were looking for suits.

While we were looking at wedding dresses, Jocelyn's water suddenly broke. Needless to say, Maryse, Isabelle, and I freaked out a tiny bit.

Isabelle, Maryse, and I immediately dropped what we were doing. Isabelle called the boys to screech at them about what was happening, while I held my mother's hand and rubbed her belly and Maryse helped Jocelyn into the car.

We drove to the nearest hospital and waited while Jocelyn had her contractions. I held her hand while she was in pain, and I'm sure she appreciated it. Isabelle kept getting updates from the boys, but they were nowhere near the hospital.

They were stuck in New York unmoving traffic, at least twenty miles away from the hospital. This wasn't good because Jocelyn was almost ready to start pushing. When the doctor came in and announced that it was time for Jocelyn to deliver the baby and someone could come with her, I volunteered. I left Christina with Isabella and Maryse.

In the delivery room, I watched as the doctors prepared my mother. I kept my eyes on Jocelyn's face. I squeezed her hand lovingly.

"You're going to do great, Mom," I said.

"Thanks…" she panted, "Clary."

"Okay, Jocelyn," the doctors said, "We're going to need you to push now. Okay? Ready, push!"

And my mother pushed. She kept pushing as the doctors and I told her how great she was doing and to keep going.

"You're doing awesome, mom," I said, "You're doing great. Just a little more. The baby's almost here."

She gave me an appreciative smile and started pushing again.

"Okay," the doctor said, "We see the head and there are no complications. Keep going, Jocelyn. You're doing great. Just a few big pushes and you're good."

Jocelyn took a deep breath before squeezing the life out of my hand and pushing her hardest. All feeling that had been left in my hand, which wasn't much in the first place, left as my circulation was cut off.

I bit off my yelp of pain and looked sympathetically down at my mother. She gave me an apologetic smile and I kissed her forehead.

Then, we heard the sound of a baby crying and we both smiled.

"Great job, Jocelyn," the doctor said, "You now have a beautiful and healthy baby boy."

I watched as the doctors took him away to clean him off.

"Congratulations, mom," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations to you too, Clary," she said.

I smiled and wiped the sweat off of my mother's forehead with my sleeve. Then, I kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get the others," I said, standing up.

"I'm sorry about the dress shopping," Jocelyn suddenly said.

I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, "Helping my mother deliver my baby brother is much more exciting."

I laughed as I walked out into the living room. I saw that everyone was there. They all looked up as I walked into the room. I put on a grim face and couldn't help but laugh at everyone's faces.

"He's perfectly healthy and waiting for a name," I said, smiling.

"Let's name it 'Thing two,'" Simon suggested.

"Why the number two?" I asked, totally confused.

"Because you're thing one," Simon answered, snickering.

I glared at him before walking up to Jace. He hugged me and I smiled. I looked at Luke who was still in the waiting room.

"What are you waiting for, Luke?" I asked.

"I… have… a… son," he said, sounding disbelieving.

"Yes," I answered, laughing, "Now go in there and see him and your wife."

He quickly ran into the room I had appeared from. I smiled and so did everyone else.

"He's healthy?" Maryse asked.

"Yes," I answered, "That's what the doctor said. He looked pretty heavy."

I looked around for my sister and found her sitting next to Isabella.

"Hey, Chris," I said and she stood up and ran to me, throwing her arms around my thigh and squeezing tightly.

"Guess what," I said.

"What?" she said in her two-year-old accent.

"You have a younger brother," I answered.

"Weally?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"When Luke comes back and tells us we can, then we can see him," I answered.

I pulled her into my arms and carried her. Jace put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"How was the delivering process?" he asked, cringing slightly.

"I haven't regained the feeling in my left hand yet," I admitted, showing him my bruised fingers, "But, it was amazing. I mean, yeah, it was a tiny bit gross, but you should have seen my mom's face when she heard the crying. She looked so _happy_."

"Do you want to have little monsters one day?" Jace asked.

"I think I do," I answered, "Do you?"

"I would love for you to have my son," Jace answered, smirking, and I blushed.

"I hope he doesn't inherit that blush from you," he said, ruining the moment, "It would make him seem way too girly."

"And what if the child is a girl?" I asked.

"Then she shall be able to kick ass," Jace declared.

"Of course," I said.

"But, we shall have a son," Jace said with fervor, "And that son shall be manly, strong, and as witty and sarcastic as his father."

"Keep dreaming, Jace," I answered, "I'm not going to deal with another boy who has that mouth of yours. I get tired of it enough already."

"Come on, Clary," he said, "You love my mouth."

I smacked him, hearing the double meaning in his words. Just then, Luke walked back into the waiting room. He beckoned us into the room where Jocelyn was.

She was holding my baby brother in her arms. She looked up and smiled as she saw all of us.

"Luke and I have decided to name him Maxwell," Jocelyn said, smiling.

I looked at Maryse and Isabelle who where crying and smiling at the same time. That was great. They named him after the son and baby brother Maryse and Isabella had lost.

"Thank you," Isabelle said, "He's beautiful."

I smiled and said, "He looks heavy too."

Luke looked so proud. I smiled at the beautiful baby boy that was already sleeping in my mother's arms. I felt Jace's arm snake around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. I gave Chris to Luke and he introduced her to her baby brother.

All of them looked so happy, and I, of course, was ecstatic, too. I put my arm around Jace's waist and hugged him tight. He hugged back but then I suddenly felt really nauseas. I pulled away from Jace suddenly and lunged for one of the hospital's empty bins that were made for people to puke in.

I puked my guts up while Jace worriedly rubbed my back and held my hair back for me. When I was done, I shakily wiped off my mouth.

"Clary," Jace asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I must be getting the stomach bug or something. I shouldn't be in here if I'm sick. It won't do the baby any good."

So, I walked out of the delivery room and back into the waiting room. I sat down, and forced myself to breathe.

"Here," Jace said, standing in front of me and holding a cup of water out to me.

"Thanks," I said and downed the cup in one go.

"Do you need a mundie doctor?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "I'm fine. Let's just go home. I'm tired."

And so we went home. Jocelyn stayed at the hospital for the next three days and I still couldn't visit her because I was still throwing up in the mornings. Everyone was extremely happy when Jocelyn came home, and I was too.

But during her homecoming party, I snapped at Jace for no reason and everybody heard. I apologized and felt absolutely horrible for it afterwards. Jace said it was okay, though.

Two weeks passed and I was still puking and I was snapping at everybody. We still planned the wedding, despite my almost-constant pissed off mood. I felt really terrible.

I finally decided to visit the doctor for a check-up. When I told the doctor about my nausea, he started asking questions.

"Did you ever get a fever? Or a cold?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "I just keep throwing up in the mornings."

"So, you don't have a runny nose or a cough?" the doctor questioned.

"No," I answered, "I'm perfectly healthy except for the puking."

"Are you sexually active?" the doctor asked.

I was confused when I replied, "My fiancé and I haven't had sex since the night we got engaged. Why?"

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I could be pregnant. I was so stupid!

"Oh, no," I said, "I've had mood swings, too. You don't think that I can be…?"

"Well," the doctor said, "We can take some tests. I'll order a urine and blood test for you."

While I was waiting for the doctor to tell me that I can go to the lab, I tried to figure out when my next period is. I counted the days in my head and arrived to a conclusion.

I was a week and a half late for my period. Oh, no. So, I could definitely be pregnant.

Oh my god, what if I am? How am I going to tell Jace? How are we going to have a wedding if I'm all fat? Oh, no.

I told myself to breathe as the doctor came in and told me to go to the lab. They took a few samples of my blood and a urine sample.

I went home, feeling nervous. I was supposed to get my test results tomorrow. I think everyone noticed how worried I was, but didn't say anything.

That night, I didn't sleep too well and Jace noticed.

"Clary," he said when I woke up, "Are you okay? You were restless all night."

"I'm fine, Jace," I said and then got hit by a wave of nausea.

I puked and took a shower. When I got out, I examined my stomach. It was still flat. I told myself to breathe. Isabelle, Maryse, Jocelyn, Chris, and I were supposed to go looking for dresses again.

We arrived at the store and we began looking for dresses. Isabelle grabbed a few and forced me into a dressing room. When I was in the dressing room, in the middle of changing into a dress my phone rang and I lunged for it. Isabelle

"Hello?" I answered, a little bit breathless.

"Hello, is this Clarissa Morgenstern?" a female voice answered.

"Yes," I said, "How can I help you?"

"I'm a doctor from the hospital you had an appointment at yesterday, and I have your test results," the woman said.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"The results of your tests are really good," she said, "You're not sick at all, but I believe that congratulations are in order."

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless, "Why is that?"

"You're pregnant," she said.

I felt my knees give out beneath me. I scrambled out of the dress Isabelle had tried to put me in and sat down on the bench.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," the woman said.

"Thank you," I said and then hung up.

"What's wrong Clary?" Isabelle asked.

"Izzy," I said and burst into tears, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Love you!**

**-Jules**


	4. Didn't See That Coming

"Oh my god," Isabelle said.

She ran out of the dressing room to get Maryse and Jocelyn. I don't think she told them, because when the two mothers rushed in, they looked worried.

"Clary," Jocelyn said, panicking slightly, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Clary, honey, what's the matter?" Maryse asked.

"I'm… pregnant," I replied, slowly.

"How?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, the obvious way, I can tell you that," I answered.

"Are you _sure_?" Maryse asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment yesterday, to find out why I've been so nauseated lately," I said, "A doctor just called and congratulated me on being absolutely healthy and with child."

"Do you know when you… conceived?" Jocelyn asked awkwardly.

"Well," I answered, uncomfortable, "Jace and I haven't had sex since the night of our engagement, so I'm guessing, the night of our engagement."

"You don't know for sure?" Isabelle asked.

I snapped, "I'm pretty sure. Unless Jace decided to do something while I was sleeping."

"That does sound like something Jace would do," Isabelle murmured.

"Izzy!" I yelled.

"I was joking," she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Clary," Jocelyn ordered, "Breathe."

I took deep breaths, but I was having a panic attack and the air wasn't helping.

"Oh, god," I said, "What did I _do_?"

"Clary," Jocelyn said, "Don't you want children?"

"Of course, I do," I said, "I just… I don't know how this is going to affect everything right now. I mean, how am I going to fit in a wedding dress when I'm fat? How am I supposed to walk down the aisle with swollen ankles? Oh my god, what id Jace doesn't want me now that I'm pregnant?"

"Clary," Isabelle said, "As for the dress, we can easily have it tailored to fit before the big day. As for your ankles, you're just going to have to grin and bear it and as for Jace, he will _never_ stop loving you."

"Clary," Maryse said, "Izzy is right. Everything will work out. Just breathe and let's continue with the wedding dress madness."

I pushed away all thoughts of the baby for now, as Izzy, Jocelyn, Maryse and I shopped for my perfect wedding dress.

We finally found one that I fell in love with. (**Pic on profile**) Jocelyn, Maryse, and Izzy loved it too. It was such a beautiful dress and I couldn't wait to wear it. Plus, it wasn't too expensive.

We also found bridesmaid dresses. (Izzy was our maid of honor and Jocelyn and Maryse were other bridesmaids). The bridesmaid dresses were really pretty too. (**Pic on profile**)

After we bought the dresses and were headed home, my worries about telling Jace about the baby were back and I was panicking. What if Jace didn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't want the child because it's too early?

Oh, no. What if Jace _left me_ because of the baby? By the time we pulled up to the Institute, I was hyperventilating. Jocelyn and Izzy kept telling me to breathe, but Maryse just laughed quietly.

When we entered the Institute, we could heard that the guys were already home. Their sounds were coming from the kitchen. Izzy went to go put my wedding dress away. Jocelyn silently encouraged me to announce to the whole room.

I walked up to Jace and grabbed his cup, taking a large sip of his soda. I'm sure that everyone could see the nervousness on my face. I sat down and twiddled my thumbs.

"I bought my wedding dress," I announced, smiling a little bit.

"That's great," Jace said, "I'm sure you're going to look amazing."

I flinched at that. I wasn't going to look amazing. I was going to be fat because I was… pregnant. I took a deep breath.

"I… I have something to tell all of you," I said.

"What's wrong, Clary?" Jace asked.

"Nothing's _wrong_, really," I said.

"Then, what is it?" Simon asked.

I took another deep breath before speaking.

"Yesterday, I went to the doctor's to see what was wrong with me. You know, I've been nauseas in the morning lately, so I wanted to see if I was sick. The doctor ordered a blood test and a urine sample. During dress shopping today, I got the call with my results. The doctor told me that I'm… pregnant," I said quietly.

"Pregnant as in…?" Simon asked.

"You know," I answered, "Pregnant as in with child, bearing a baby, a life is growing in my womb. Come on, Simon, we covered what pregnancy was in fifth grade."

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned.

"Well, yes. Besides, I'm late for my period, too. All the signs are there," I said softly.

It was deathly quiet and still in the room. I flinched, waiting for an explosion… And suddenly, I was in Jace's arms, above the ground.

"Jace!" I yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm just so… _happy_," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Clary," he said, "Of course I'm happy! I'm… ecstatic. Oh, Clary."

He kissed me, in front of our entire family and I kissed back.

"Wait, but that means that the baby was conceived…" Jace said, trailing off.

"Yes," I said, "Probably the night of our engagement."

Jace was grinning again.

"Wait," I said, "So you're not mad? You're not going to leave me?"

"What, Clary?" he answered, "Of course not. God, sometimes you can be so stupid, you know that?"

I just grinned sheepishly.

"But think about what this'll do to our wedding plans," I said.

"It changes nothing," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"So," I questioned, "You're happy you're going to be a father?"

"Of course," Jace answered, smiling.

Then, everybody started saying congratulations at once and hugs were shared. I was so happy that Jace was happy about our child. When the hugging and congratulating was done, I placed a hand over my stomach, where my child was growing.

Jace put his hand over mine, intertwining our fingers. We smiled softly at each other.

"You're not going to be alone during your pregnancy, Clary," he said softly.

"I know that," I said, "And I also know that you're going to be a great dad."

"No," he answered, "I'm going to have a great son."

"What makes you think we're going to have a son?" I asked.

"Because if you're not pregnant with a son, I'm not going to be happy," he answered, smiling jokingly.

"God forbid you're ever unhappy," I said teasingly.

"Yes," he said, "And God forbid, _you_ ever get angry, especially now that your hormones are going to be as crazy as a teenage male lycan's."

We continued to tease each other until it was time to go to bed. I slept peacefully, and I'm sure Jace did too.

* * *

**How did I do?**

**Review please!**

**Thank your for reading!**

**-Jules  
**


	5. Wait, Babies!

_I was standing on the ledge of the empire state building, looking down at the ground. My stomach was swollen with the lives that grew inside it. Thus, I really had to strain to look at the ground. On the ground, I could see… something… there. It was so small though._

_It seemed to be a white dot in the middle of gold, or something. I couldn't quite tell. I tried to focus on it but I still couldn't make anything out. Suddenly, it panned forward like in zoom and I saw that it was Ithuriel._

_Ithuriel, the angel that Jace and I had encountered at the Wayland manor, was on the ground, wings broken. And I realized that I thought was paint was really the angel's blood. As I looked closer, I saw that it wasn't Ithuriel, actually._

_It was another angel, one I wasn't familiar with. All the same, my heart broke for the angel that was dead, but he wasn't burning like Ithuriel did. No flames leapt onto the angel's body and cremated it. Something was wrong._

_Something was really wrong. I leaned a little bit farther so I could see more, but suddenly I was tilting towards the edge. And then I was falling, falling and flailing. All I could think about were forms growing inside of me. No, no, no-_

"Clary!" Jace yelled, shaking me awake.

I painfully broke away from the vivid dream and threw my arms around Jace. He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"You're okay," he said, "Clary, you're going to be okay."

I clung to Jace for dear life for a few minutes. When I finally released my death-grip on him, I sagged tiredly into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked worriedly.

"I had a really weird dream," I said, eyebrows furrowing.

"A dream like around the time Valentine was alive?" he asked.

"I… I don't know," I admitted.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Because that's all it was, right?

It's been a month since the day I told Jace I was pregnant. We were really busy with wedding plans and demon hunts.

Yes, I'm still hunting. The whole family had a debate about it. We decided that I'd get to go on hunts until my fifth or six month of pregnancy. Jace wasn't too happy about that, but everyone agreed to make me their first priority on the hunts.

But I hadn't wanted to stop hunting because of the baby. I'd make sure that I'd be careful; I always made sure I was careful.

The wedding was moved to next month, so that we didn't have to alter the dress too much. Jace and I were scheduled for a doctor's appointment for the babies.

We were pretty sure that I was only about two months along, but Jace and I didn't have the time to go to the doctor's until today.

The appointment was at 11:30 in the morning, and it was already 10. I quickly got out of bed, triggering my morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom with Jace on my heels. He held my hair up as I threw up, for which I was thankful.

When I was done puking, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I got dressed, noticing that my bra was already getting a little snug. This made me a little confused. Were my boobs supposed to be growing already?

Jace made me eat before we went to the hospital. We took a taxi to the hospital. Jace helped me out like a true gentleman.

We didn't have to wait too long for our appointment. The doctor called us in only a few minutes after we put our paper in the slot.

The doctor was a young man, about Jace's age, with chestnut brown hair and gray eyes.

"You must be Clarissa," he said, holding his hand out to me.

"Clary," I corrected, shaking his hand.

He and Jace shook hands too.

"I take it that you're the father?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Jace said, beaming, "And proud of it."

"I'm Dr. Therry," he said, "And I will be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy."

Jace and I intertwined our fingers as we walked to Dr. Therry's office.

"Do you guys have any idea when you guys conceived?" Dr. Therry asked.

I blushed as I replied, "Well, yes. We're pretty sure that it was the night of our engagement."

"I see. Congratulations," he said, "And when was that?"

"The fourth of March, I believe," I said.

"Yeah," Jace said, "It was March 4th."

"Is this your first visit to the doctor after you found out you were pregnant?" Dr. Therry questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay," the doctor said, typing something into his computer, "Your due date is… December 8, 2009."

I squeezed Jace's hand and I looked over at him to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, we'll go into a hospital room and take a sonogram of the baby," Dr. Therry said, ushering us out of his office.

We walked into a hospital room. I lay back in the chair and lifted my shirt off my stomach as the doctor readied the gel. Jace was watching me as the doctor put the cold gel on my stomach.

Then, he turned the machine on and pressed the thing to my stomach. Jace and I watched the monitor but I couldn't make anything out. It looked like Jace couldn't either, though it seemed like he was trying _very_ hard.

"Interesting," Dr. Therry said, "Well, it seems as though your babies are alright."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Slow down their, tiger. Babies?"

"Tiger?" Jace asked, looking at me.

"Shut up, lion," I told him, and turned back to the doctor, "Babies? As in plural?"

"Yes," Dr. Therry said, "You are having twins."

My heart swelled and I turned to Jace.

"Can you tell if they're going to be boys yet?" Jace asked.

"No," the doctor said, "Not yet. Not until the third month."

"Damn," Jace muttered.

I looked up at Jace, still grinning, and saw that he was too. He kissed me sweetly and I gladly returned the kiss. I grabbed some tissues and wiped the gel off. I gently rubbed the small bump where my babies were growing.

"Do you have any questions about your pregnancy?" Dr. Therry asked.

"Erm, well, yes," I said while blushing, "My bra is already a bit smug. Is that normal?"

"Yes," the doctor answered, "Your breasts should start growing around this time, getting ready to lactate."

I looked up to see Jace grinning lopsidedly. I knew that grin. That was his "horny" grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face," I said.

"Sorry," he answered, looking down from embarrassment.

"Oh," Dr. Therry said, "Actually, I think you should let him get it out of his system. This is the best time to be sexually active because during your later months, you won't be able to have sex at all."

Jace seemed to be torn between being really happy or really angry.

"Thanks, Doc," I said, "Now, that you've given him permission, he's not going to stop."

"Have fun with that," Dr. Therry said, winking, "Well, that's pretty much it today. You're free to go home after you fill out some paperwork."

Jace rushed through the paperwork, eager to go home. After we filled in the paperwork, he rushed me outside and practically ran down a taxi to get back to the Institute. Both of us rushed through the Institute to our room.

There, Jace followed Dr. Therry's advice.

* * *

**If you're wondering if this story is all fluff, it's not.**

**There's going to be some action in it too.**

**I just need to get all the fluff out there before, you know, the action makes its appearance.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**I love you, my faithful readers!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter ;]**

**-Jules  
**


	6. Seer Says What

Another month easily slid by and suddenly, it was the day before Jace's and my wedding. For the past month, I'd been pretty stressed out because of the wedding plans. I'd also been really stressed because of my dreams. Dreams, like the one I'd had the night before my check-up, kept repeating themselves at night.

I'd always wake up, gasping for breath, and Jace would be there to hold me and wait until I felt better. The same thing happened that morning. Though, I didn't gasp, I just jolted awake.

The angel in my first dream appeared in this one too, but he'd been stroking my very swollen stomach and smiling dazzlingly at me. His hair was golden and long, just like Ithuriel's, but his lips were fuller, his cheekbones less defined and he looked much healthier.

He mouthed something to me, but I couldn't hear anything. I tried to ask him what he was saying, but no sound came out. He mouthed again but I still couldn't understand. Then, his eyes seemed to turn a little panicked.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me a little. That was when I woke up.

When I woke up, Jace was still asleep and I was glad. He'd need his energy for his bachelor party tonight. I was going to have my bachelorette party at the same time.

Shadowhunter bachelor and bachelorette parties were different than mundane's. Shadowhunters went on a hunt for a certain demon, one that is hard to incapacitate without killing it, and offer it to a certain downworlder called a seer. Then afterwards, shadowhunters drank very, very strong alcohol.

Everyone, especially Jace, was opposed to this bachelorrette party for me but I told them that I'd just lay off the liquor and be careful during the hunt. It took a full week of arguing for them to finally agree on giving me a true shadowhunter party.

It was already one in the afternoon. So, in a few minutes, Isabelle and Alec would burst into our room and drag Jace and I out of the Institute and away from each other for the rest of the day until tomorrow.

Just as I'd predicted, Isabelle, with Alec trailing behind her, kicked the door open and stepped in, yelling for us to wake up. I kept my eyes on the face of the man I loved most. Jace's eyes cracked open and he groaned. When his eyes met mine, his face broke into a grin.

Completely ignoring Isabelle's shouting, we leaned in and kissed lovingly. I frowned at him when he pulled away.

"You're not thinking of bailing on me tomorrow, are you?" Jace asked, seeming actually worried about me leaving him at the alter tomorrow.

"Hell no," I answered, "I just wasn't done kissing you yet."

He smiled at me and we kissed once more. I was now 12 weeks, or three months, pregnant. After Jace's and my two-week honeymoon, we were scheduled for another doctor's appointment.

We were both excited because we'd probably be able to see the sexes of the two babies growing inside me.

But, before all of that stuff, we were completely eager for our wedding. It was going to be held in the backyard of the Institute. The after-party would also be held in the Institute's backyard.

I couldn't wait and I was hoping Jace couldn't either. I smiled up at him again before sighing and getting out of bed. My morning sickness wasn't that bad anymore. I shuffled my feet to the bathroom and took a quick shower after washing my face and brushing my teeth.

I still wasn't showing that much yet, but my waist has gotten a little bit thicker and I was more comfortable now in looser clothes. I wasn't mood swinging too much yet, and I wasn't having weird cravings yet either, which I knew Jace was extremely grateful for.

I changed into the loosest Shadowhunter gear I had and then walked back into Jace's and my bedroom. I only caught a glimpse of Jace before Isabelle grabbed my arm and promptly dragged me out of the room as fast as she could. I saw that she already had her whip coiled around her arm.

"Bye, Jace!" Izzy called to him as we rounded the hall.

"See you boys tomorrow!" I yelled.

Isabelle dragged me to the elevator and when we went down, I saw that Maryse and Jocelyn were already there. They were all dressed in their hunting gear. We said hi and the others asked how I felt about my pregnancy so far, as we exited the Institute and hailed a cab.

Can you believe that we still haven't gotten a car? Yeah, neither can I.

When we finally got a cab, we headed to the fairgrounds, where we could find both the demon and the seer.

Once we were at the fair, we immediately set out for the demon. We found it skittering around the funhouse. It looked like a millipede, but with angel-sized bat wings, a dog's head, and a scorpion tail.

Isabella held it down with her whip. Maryse and Jocelyn stood by me as I quickly walked up to the wildly thrashing demon and incapacitated it by drawing a rune I had created, a Paralyze rune, with my stele.

Maryse, Jocelyn, Isabelle and I all contributed to carrying the demon to the seer, who was conveniently located in a large purple tent that announced "Psychic." A seer is a downworlder, a warlock basically, that doesn't have magical powers, but can see the future.

In turn for the demon, the seer will tell you something vague about your future, and you can ask three yes or no questions that the seer will answer completely honestly.

We walked into the large purple tent. In the center of the tent was a table with a crystal ball on it. Behind the crystal ball sat a woman with jade black hair, a pointed nose, and a small mouth. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile graced her face as the four of us, and the demon, entered.

"Maryse and Isabelle Lightwood, Jocelyn Graymark, and the beautiful bride-to-be, Clary Morgenstern," the seer said, nodding at all of us each time she said our names.

"That would be us," Jocelyn said.

"My name is Jane," she said, "And I know what you want. The payment first, if you please, brought to me by the bride."

Maryse, Jocelyn, and Isabelle helped me get a better hold on the demon. I then walked up to the seer, bringing the demon with me. She took the demon from me and a hungry gleam came into her pale gray eyes. I didn't want to know what the seers did with the demons they got as payment.

Jane nodded in approval before setting the immobile demon on the floor. Then, she turned to the rest of us.

"Clary, please sit down," she said, "You must not strain yourself for the both the babies' sakes. And the rest of you, out, please."

We followed her instructions. I sat nervously in the chair in front of Jane as Maryse, Jocelyn, and Isabelle exited the tent.

I watched as Jane sprinkled some kind of herb on the crystal ball. Then, her eyes glazed over. I unconsciously rubbed the spot where my babies were growing. When Jane's eyes came back into focus, she gave a small gasp.

"There is trouble ahead," she said simply, "Trouble and grave, grave danger."

My heart thudded in my chest. That wasn't good.

"Does the trouble ahead have anything to do with my wedding?" I asked.

"No," Jane answered.

"Does it involve my babies?" I questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

"Will someone die because of this trouble?" I asked, dread filling my chest.

"Yes," the Seer answered.

"Who?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry," Jane said, "I have already answered your three questions. I can't help you anymore. You have to find out on your own, but be careful. Be especially careful with those babies of yours. You and the babies are the ones in most danger."

"Thank you," I said absently before standing up and walking out of the large purple tent.

Once I stepped outside, Maryse, Isabelle, and Jocelyn all ran up to me and started asking if what she told me was good. I just plastered a smile on my face and told them that the future was looking bright.

I don't know why I lied, but I'd gotten this instinctual feeling to shut up about it. I just shrugged it off, though, as we made our way back to the car. It was already getting dark.

We drove to a bar and ordered drinks. I watched as Isabelle, Maryse, and Jocelyn, slowly got drunk. I just kept ordering non-alcoholic beverages.

I thought about what the seer had said. Trouble was coming. What kind of trouble? Could this have anything to do with the dreams I've been having lately? Crap, I had no clue.

I sighed and then looked at my watch for the millionth time that night. It was already two in the morning. I dragged three drunk-as-hell women to a cab and drove back to the Institute.

I hauled Maryse, Jocelyn, and Isabelle into the elevator and into the foyer before leaving them there. I didn't have the energy to drag them to their rooms. Besides, I had to get some sleep. Tomorrow was my wedding.

Oh. My. God. Tomorrow was my wedding. Crap, here come the butterflies. Now I'll never get to sleep…

* * *

**ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT AN!!! READ PLEASE! SERIOUSLY! YOU NEED TO!**

**So, how was that?**

**I know it was short, and sorry about that, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**Anyways, I was thinking that I could write about Jace's bachelor party.**

**What do you think?**

**Review and tell me if you want Jace's bachelor party.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love you all!**

**Oh, and I'm going to be changing the title!**

**Or, well, just adding to it.**

**Instead of City of Love, the title will be City of Love and War**

**I'll be making the change tomorrow.  
**

**-Jules  
**


	7. AN

**Okay, guys.**

**Sorry about the wait for my story chapters but I've been incredibly busy lately.**

**I know that's a crappy excuse but I really am sorry.**

**Anyways, the good news is that the next chapter will be up by, at most, tomorrow.**

**I'm working really hard to get the new chapters up.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry about the wait.**

**Please don't be mad at me and please don't lose your faith in me :]**

**I promise to get the chapters up as soon as i can.**

**-Jules  
**


	8. Bonus: Jace's Bachelor Party

**JPOV**

I woke up to Isabelle and Alec screaming at Clary and I to wake up. I opened my eyes and groaned. I was tired. Clary had been having nightmares recently, and she'd wake up, gasping for air and after I'd calm her down, neither of us would be able to go back to sleep again.

But, when my eyes met Clary's green ones, I grinned because she was going to be my wife tomorrow. I was hella excited, not that I'd admit it to anyone since I'm supposed to be the epitome of cool. I also wasn't going to admit that I was nervous.

Ignoring the noise, we both leaned in and kissed. I pulled away and then she frowned at me. I immediately thought the worst and began to worry, though I tried played it off with one of my famous jokes, tried being the keyword.

"You're not thinking of bailing on me tomorrow, are you?" I asked, sounding incredibly worried.

"Hell no," she answered, "I just wasn't done kissing you yet."

I smiled at her and kissed her again. She was no 12 weeks along, and soon we'd go to the doctor to find out the genders. I was definitely excited and was hoping with all my might to have two sons.

She pulled away from me and smiled up at me. Then she sighed and went to the bathroom. While she showered, I dressed in my shadowhunting gear. As soon as Clary stepped out of the bathroom, Isabelle grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"Bye, Jace!" I heard Isabelle yell from down the hall.

"See you boys tomorrow!" Clary shouted and then we heard their footsteps fade.

Alec turned to me and grinned. It alarmed me. Alec _never_ grinned. Something must be up.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Magnus suggested we go to a strip club after we go to the Seer," Alec said.

"No," I said, "Come on. It's Luke, Simon, Magnus, you and me. All of us have significant others, excluding Simon. There's no point."

"Luke has been complaining because of the baby," Alec argued.

"Why are you so eager to go to a strip club?" I asked, "Magnus is beginning to get too old so he's having some problems? Tell him to get viagra or something. Don't drag all of us to a strip joint where girls with STDs are going to be rubbing up on all of us, practically suffocating us, in a room filled with dirty old men, with nasty alcohol-breath, and cigarette smoke that makes the room look as if a smoke machine was on full blast."

"We should just stick with going to a bar," I continued, "I mean, there's not much difference between the two anyway. Old men with alcohol breath and girls who won't leave us the hell alone, the effect is the same."

"Fine," Alec grumbled and we went into the kitchen to find Luke, Simon, and Magnus eating breakfast for lunch.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and we all talked about the best way to incapacitate the demon. Simon wanted to just use the Paralyze rune that Clary created, but I wanted more of a challenge.

After breakfast, we grabbed our jackets and our wallets. We moved all the stuff we were going to wear for the wedding tomorrow, in the opposite wing of the Institute. We were going to sleep overnight at a hotel and then come back to the Institute early in the morning to get ready or the wedding, while avoiding the girls.

After we were all set, we went to the elevator and exited the Institute. We hailed a cab and then headed downtown. Not too far from the Seer's shop, we spotted the demon we were supposed to use as bounty. We told the cab to let us out and we paid the fare and started to stalk the demon.

We were lucky because it turned into an alley. Once we turned into it too, we saw that it was cornered. I immediately ran to it and wrestled with it. You've got to hand it to those demons, they're pretty strong, even though their armor was weak. I tried not to kill the thing and succeeded.

Once I got it pinned, I brought out my stele and drew the rune for Binding. It was incapacitated. I grinned as the guys high-fived me and clapped me on the back. All together, we carried the heavy demon the Seer's shop.

Once we entered, the Seer, a woman with curly, short blonde hair and pale gray eyes, almost white. All seers eyes were that way. She looked at the demon in our hands and licker her lips. It actually made me shudder to think about what they did with these demons.

The seer's shop had bookshelves lining the walls and posters about cards and palm reading. In the center of the room was a small round table with a crystal ball in the center of it. Two chairs sat opposite each other at the table.

We set the demon on the floor and the other guys filed out before I sat on the free chair. The seer sprinkled the herbs onto the crystal ball and her eyes clouded over before she closed them. She gave a little gasp before looking up at me with wide-eyes.

"I see a storm of trouble and blood brewing in the not-too-far future," she said.

"Will I still marry Clary?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Does this involve Valentine?" I questioned, getting a strange feeling in my gut.

"Yes," she answered.

"Will our babies be okay?" I asked.

The seer hesitated.

"I do not know," she finally said, "The future where it concerns your offspring is very blurry. Because I can't answer that one question, I will answer one more of your questions, compensation if you will."

"Will there be death?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered gravely.

I stood up on shaky legs.

"Thank you for your time," I said.

"No," she said, "It was nice to see the redeemed child of a man who'd gone so wrong, and the boy who helped save the Downworlders."

"Thank you," I said again.

"Dear Jace," she said, "I advise you to keep a careful watch on your wife Clary and your babies. _I_ don't even know their futures, so I'm not sure if anyone does."

"I will be cautious," I said.

I walked out of the shop and the guys greeted me.

"So," Simon said, "Good news on the horizon?"

"Yeah," Magnus said, "Like are you guys finally going to stop coming to me when you're injured?"

"Shut up," I said, forcing myself to smile, "Yeah. There's good stuff coming ahead."

_Even though all that's good is that the wedding will still happen_, I thought. I sighed and then we caught another cab and went to our hotel. We checked in and then headed straight for the bar.

I tried not to drink too much since I didn't want a hangover on one of the best days of my life, but I was forced to do a few shots. Other than that, I drank a few light beers. I watched Luke, Magnus, and Alec get smashed. Simon sat next to me on the barstools.

"Are you nervous?" Simon asked me as we watched Magnus and Alec unabashedly making out with each other while walking towards a corner of the room.

"Of course I am," I said.

"Are you thinking of bailing on Clary?" he asked as we saw a _very_ drunk Luke trying to play pool with some other guy in the bar but playing horribly. The poor guy was probably suffering from double vision.

"I would never think of that," I answered, "I'm really happy, actually. I mean, I don't know how I could ever deserve someone like her. Everyone knows that I'm definitely a pain to hang out with at times. I'm not sure if Clary knows what she's getting herself into."

"No," Simon said, "She knows and she's ready to be the one to keep you in line. You guys are perfect for each other. Both of you will be fine tomorrow."

"I'm not worried about her and me," I said while laughing, "I'm worried about the groomsmen and the bridesmaids who are getting completely wasted tonight."

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically as we saw Luke pass out leaning against the jukebox and spotted Magnus and Alec already asleep, laying on each other on the floor, "They're going to have a hell of a lot of fun tomorrow."

"I am _so_ going to enjoy annoying the hell out of them tomorrow," I snickered and stood up from the barstool to grab Luke by his waist and help support his weight.

Simon did the same for Alec and Magnus, easily done thanks to his vampire powers, and we hauled the both of them into the elevator and into our hotel room where we left the three of them laying down on one bed so that Simon and I had a whole bed to ourselves.

For a few minutes, I lay there thinking about what the seer said. I tried not to freak out too much about it because I really needed to sleep for the wedding tomorrow. Oh shit. The wedding is tomorrow.

Here comes the nervousness again. Great. Now I'm never going to be able to go to sleep…

* * *

**So, how was the bonus chapter?**

**Did I do an okay job on Jace's POV?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**-Jules  
**


	9. Here Comes The Bride

Today is the day. Today is the day I get married to Jace. Saying I was nervous would be a gigantic understatement. Fortunately, I didn't have any weird dreams last night, but I still woke up later than I was supposed to. That was probably due to the fact that my bridesmaids were all still passed out when I woke up and it was already 1 in the afternoon.

I grinned as an idea struck me. I practically skipped to the kitchen to grab a pot and a ladle. Then I ran back to the room. I took a deep breath and then started banging the wooden ladle on the metal pot and screaming, "WAKE UP!"

I was rewarded with groans and grunts but I kept going. All three of them attempted to cover their ears with pillows but I only screamed and banged louder. Finally, Izzy snapped.

"Dammit!" she yelled, "We're awake and dying! Can you at least do something useful and grab a few aspirins?"

I smiled at her and said, "I already have them."

I handed her the bottle and she dry-swallowed them. She handed the bottle around and I smiled at their groggy faces.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," I offered.

They all practically shot up then and walked to the kitchen. I heard some clanging around so I guessed that they were cooking breakfast too. Oh, crap.

I ran to the kitchen and hoped Isabelle wasn't going to cook. I mean, six years later and she's _still_ a horrible cook. It's scary sometimes. I walked in, and to my relief, my mother was downing a large cup of coffee while readying a pan for omelets. Isabelle sat at the table, her head in her hands.

"Rough night, guys?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

"Ugh," Isabelle groaned, "I can't even remember what I drank."

"I think you had those Jager bombs flowing all night," I said.

"Man," Jocelyn groaned, "Those margaritas got to me."

"Yeah," Maryse said, "Those vodka shots were full of kicks too."

I just laughed.

"What did you drink?" Jocelyn asked.

"A few safe-sex-on-the-beaches," I answered, "It's a non-alcoholic sex-on-the-beach."

"Smart bitch," Isabelle moaned.

"Nah," I corrected, "_Pregnant_ bitch."

We laughed but then the three of them grabbed their heads and groaned simultaneously. I tried to contain my laughter but a few chuckles slipped out and so they all glared at me.

I smirked and shrugged. When the food was cooked, we all ate in relative silence. I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop bouncing my leg up and down and fidgeting with the hem of my pajama shirt.

I just picked at my food while my mom, Maryse, and Isabelle practically shoved the food down their throats.

I forced myself to eat for the babies' sakes. I drank two cups of milk too. Once we were all done and behind schedule, we immediately went into our wing of the Institute and started getting ready.

I took a shower and it calmed my nerves a little bit. I wondered if Jace was as nervous as I was. I quickly dried off and put my robe on. When I got out of the shower, my bridesmaids took their turns getting clean.

After we were all showered, we decided to ready the ring bearer first, then the flower girl, then the bridesmaids, and then me. My flower girl was, of course, Chris and my ring bearer was, once again of course, my little bother Maxwell. Robert Lightwood was going to carry him down the aisle and hold him during the wedding.

Jace and I had decided that Simon, Magnus, and Alec would be our groomsmen and Luke would be the one to perform the marriage. We were going to get married the Shadowhunter way. We invited the Penhallows, Maia, and Amatis, but that was it. We also decided to keep the name Morgenstern.

Alec was going to be our seraph-blades man and Magnus was going to be our stele man. Jace and I weren't allowed to see our matching seraph blades and steles, because it was tradition but we both heard that they were beautiful.

Shadowhunter weddings were similar to mundane weddings, but there were some definite differences. (**AN: You'll see later**)

I helped Max into his baby tuxedo. After he looked all spiffy, I helped put Chris's makeup on. Chris's dress looked absolutely beautiful on her (**Pic on profile)**. After Chris was ready, we sent her downstairs to greet our guests.

After Chris left, I immediately began helping Isabelle, Maryse, and Jocelyn with their dresses. After their dresses were on, I ran around while they put their make up on, tying to find the bouquets. I finally found all the bouquets **(Pics on profile)** and set them on the couch.

Isabelle, Maryse, and Jocelyn seemed to all finish at once. They were so incredibly beautiful it made me self-conscious. I internally sighed. But then, all three women turned to me. Jocelyn walked up to me and held both of my hands in hers.

"Now," she said, "How do you feel about this wedding?"

"To be honest, I am a complete and total nervous wreck inside but if you're asking if I'm having second thoughts, then the answer is I'm completely okay, better than that, really," I replied, "I'm so excited."

"That's great," Jocelyn said, "Now, there's a mundane superstition about your wedding day. You have to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something new to give good luck to your marriage. Now, your dress is new **(Pic on profile)**, so we're good on that front. Isabelle bought you a dark blue garter. I'm going to let you borrow the veil **(Pic on profile)** I used to marry Valentine, and I have these clips that belonged to your great-great-grandmother. These clips **(Pic on proile)** were passed down so we could wear it on our wedding day. Now, it's your turn to wear it, keep it, and then pass it down the line. I'll use them to secure the veil."

"So," I said, "I'm good on the whole superstition thing?"

"Yes," she answered, "Now, it's time to get you ready."

They began by straightening my hair. It was a long, painful process, since my hair wouldn't cooperate. Jocelyn put my wedding veil on, clipping it to my hair. Then, they plucked my eyebrows a little bit before stating on my make-up.

They put foundation first, and then put a light gold eye shadow that emphasized my green eyes. Then, they put eye-line and mascara. They put blush on me, last. They didn't do anything to my lips yet. They said they'd do that just before the ceremony.

Isabelle and Jocelyn helped me into my wedding dress and zipped it up for me. I glanced at the time and saw that it was almost time for me to get married. The wedding was supposed to be just at dusk.

Jocelyn helped me with my final preparation as Isabelle and Maryse talked to the few people who were there and get the procession and the men ready. Jocelyn helped me into my shoes and I tried not to pace or fidget as I waited the final few minutes for the wedding to begin.

"Listen, Clary," Jocelyn said, "You are going to be fine, you, Jace, and the babies. Everything is going to turn out all right, so you can relax. Don't be nervous. Everything will go according to plan. Just breathe in and out."

I followed my mother's advice and calmed down. Sooner than I thought it would be, it was time for the wedding. Jocelyn put lipstick on me and covered it with lip-gloss. Then, I took deep breaths as Jocelyn and I walked down the stairs, towards the backyard.

The music for the procession started. The piece was the intro of All My Life by KCi & Jojo. From where I was, I couldn't see Jace and I was anxious to see his face. Simon was somewhere up there too, next to him. I remembered what Jocelyn said and breathed in deep.

Luke came jogging up to me and smiled when he saw me. He covered my face with my veil.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm walking you down the aisle," he said.

"You are?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered proudly.

I hugged him hard before I turned back to face the aisle. Luke and I linked arms, and I smiled at him

Alec was the first to walk, then Magnus, then Robert with Max. Then, it was Maryse's turn to walk, then Jocelyn, and then Isabelle. Second to last was my flower girl, Chris. The petals were the petals from flowers that bloom at night, including the one that Jace and I had picnicked next to on my birthday six years ago. We managed to preserve the petals by refrigerating them.

As soon as Chris got to the end of the aisle, I could see the whole backyard. There was a white gazebo, the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and Jace were all standing under at the end of the aisle. The aisle consisted of a long white, linen sheet. There were only two rows of chairs, but the chairs were covered in white linen, once again, but there was gold ribbon tied on all the chairs. The gold ribbon on the chairs matched the gold ribbon that hung from my bouquet.

When Chris went to her seat, the music changed into the wedding march and everybody stood up. Jace's eyes immediately flashed to me. I couldn't help but smile widely at him as I took my first step towards him. He smiled back at me as I continued to walk down the aisle with Luke by my side.

Jace looked incredibly in his tux **(Pic on profile, the flower is white though). **My grin was as wide as could be as I finally made it to the alter. Luke turned to everyone and smiled. I stayed where I was, staring at Jace.

"I, Luke Graymark," he said, "Am the one who gives this young woman, Clarissa Morgenstern, away. It just so turns out, that I'm the official for this wedding too. So, I do give away this young woman to get married."

Luke turned to me and lifted my veil. I hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for everything, Dad," I said and knew that calling him "Dad" would hit a soft spot for him.

Luke pulled away and dabbed at his eyes.

"Don't cry," I said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said and then walked me up the steps to Jace before walking to his own place.

"Today," Luke said, "We are here to join Jace and Clary in holy matrimony. Today, we are here to celebrate not only the love these two have shared in the past six plus years, but also the pain and strife they've endured. Because within their problems, they found their strength. Within their strife, they found their love. Within their trouble, they found each other. A love as strong as this one never dies so we are here, to set that love in stone."

Luke turned to me as Alec stepped forward, our seraph blades in his hands. They were beautiful. They blade was crystal, of course, but there seemed to be a swirling pattern on it. The handle was gold and one blade was adorned with a moon, the other adorned with a sun.

I held the one with the sun flat in both of my hands. Jace held the one with the moon in his own hands.

"Do you, Clary, take Jace to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?" Luke asked.

"Yes," I answered, "With all my heart."

Luke turned to Jace.

"Do you, Jace, take Clary to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?" Luke asked.

"Yes," he answered, "With all my soul."

"Please name and exchange you seraph blades," Luke said.

I knew the perfect name for Jace's seraph blade.

"Galgaliel," I said, "The prince of the sun."

"Asariel," Jace said, "The ruler of the moon."

I gave Jace his seraph blade as he handed mine to me. I held it in my right hand, still facing Jace. Magnus stepped forward next and handed us steles that matched our seraph blades.

"Do you, Clary, take Jace to be yours, to protect, and to comfort from this day forth?" Luke questioned.

"I do," I answered.

"Do you, Jace, take Clary to be yours, to protect, and to comfort from this day forth?" Luke asked him.

"Hell yes, I do," Jace responded.

"You may exchange steles," Luke announced.

We exchanged steles and I transferred my seraph blade and stele to my left hand. Robert stepped forward with Maxwell in his arms. In Maxwell's arms, there was a pillow with our wedding rings on it. **(Pic on profile)** Jace and I held each other's rings while smiling like idiots at each other.

"This is the time for you both to exchange your vows," Luke announced.

"I, Clarissa Morgenstern," I said, "Take you, Jace Lightwood, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us. I love you with all my heart, Jace. We've been through so much together and you have no idea how much you save me everyday. You are strong, handsome, and a tiger in bed," everybody laughed, "But most of all, you are the owner of my heart and the lives growing in my womb are poof of that. I'm ready to be with you forever. I'd do anything for you, and I hope you know that."

I slipped the ring onto his right hand.

"I, Jace Lightwood," Jace said, "Take you, Clarissa Morgenstern, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us. Clary, how you put up with me, I will never know, but I also will never resent it. You love me for the ass I am," everybody laughed again, "And that's amazing to me. You're strong, stubborn, and beautiful, and you don't even know it. I know now that I should never argue with you, lest I'm looking for major trouble. I want to spend forever with you, Clary, and that's what I'm planning on doing."

A few tears of complete bliss ran down my cheeks but I wiped them away. I mouthed, "I love you" to Jace and he mouthed it back, as he slipped the ring onto my own right hand.

"Well," Luke said, "To seal this joining and make it official, Jace, you may now kiss the bride."

Magnus and Alec held our seraph blades and steles so that Jace and I could seal our marriage.

I threw my arms around Jace and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. He crashed his lips to mine, and we kissed, blissful that we were finally joined in this way. When we pulled away, we started laughing.

Jace, then, pulled me into his arms bridal style and I squealed at being airborne suddenly. Pictures were being taken, flashes were going off. People were coming up to take pictures and to congratulate. It was chaos, even though there were only a few people.

Everything was going perfectly and I was in complete bliss until, abruptly, inhuman figures started swarming the backyard.

"I thought this place was hallowed ground!" Amatis cried.

"It should be!" Robert replied.

"Is the backyard part of the hallowed ground?" I asked, dreading what was going to come next.

"Dammit," Jace said, "Obviously, if these things are here, the backyard _isn't_ hallowed ground."

"Then, we're all in trouble," Magnus said.

And we were. Because we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by hundreds of demons.

* * *

**So, how did I do?**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**And thank you for reading!**

**Love ya!**

**-Jules  
**


	10. We Can Only Hope

"Why the hell are they here in the first place?" Luke yelled.

We were slowly backing up towards the gazebo, because the demons were closing in on us.

"Maybe all of them were in the neighborhood and wanted to congratulate Jace and Clary?" Isabelle tried.

"No," I said, "There are too many in numbers and kinds here to have been a random congratulating party. They have to have been summoned."

"Who the hell would want us _now_?" Jace demanded.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we need to _do something_," Jocelyn shouted.

"Under the gazebo," I ordered, "The children in the middle. Stand in a circle. Jace, stay with me. Anybody have steles? I don't want to use the ones from the wedding unless we have to."

Amatis tossed me a stele and Aline tossed hers to Jace. I turned to Jace.

"Circle of Protection," I said, "You remember how to raise it up, right?"

"Not quite," Jace said.

"I'll take care of the runes, draw three circles around the gazebo, each one smaller than the one before it," I instructed, "The last and smallest circle should be drawn around the circumference of the gazebo. After you're done, I need you to cover me."

"I can do it," Jace promised.

"Be safe," I warned, "I don't want to be widowed five minutes after my wedding."

"My wife," Jace said, "I couldn't do that to you."

I smiled at him but then he went on, "Do you know how bad that would make me look? People will say, 'Jace Lightwood couldn't handle being married since he ended up dying five minutes after.'"

I shook my head, slapped his arm, and then kissed him quickly but with all the passion I could muster.

"Let's get to work," I said grimly.

Everyone began moving, then. The others crowded onto the gazebo, as Jace ran around it in a large circle then a smaller circle, and then around the circumference of the gazebo, marking the grass with his stele.

As soon as Jace finished with the first circle, I immediately dropped to my knees to inscribe the basic runes on the circle Jace drew. I worked as fast as I could. I was halfway done with the first circle when Jace finished drawing the second circle.

I finished the first circle when Jace finished drawing the third circle. This was where it got a little harder. You see, if the runes got more complex and harder to draw as the circles close in, the stronger the circle was. I had to really focus so I wouldn't mess up.

I forgot about everything else as I worked on the second circle. Suddenly, I felt a long sting on my back and I looked up to see a winged demon above me. I froze but then another demon used its tail to grab the flying demon and whip it back inside the crowd of demons. The demons around it then killed it. I pushed it into the back of my mind as I went back to work.

After I finished the second circle, I sighed because the third circle was the hardest of all. All the angles had to be exactly right. I shook off my self-doubt and kept working. Before I finished drawing the runes, I called Jace inside the gazebo. I stepped on the gazebo too and then finished the innermost circle.

My wrist hurt so I dropped the stele and then rubbed my aching wrist. I felt gentle fingers at my back, checking the wound for any poison or anything.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"Perfectly fine," I said, "How about you?"

"Nothing too serious," he said and as I looked him over, I saw he was telling the truth.

"You did pretty well, stud," I complimented.

"You, too," Jace said, "So, they can't get in now?"

"I don't think so," I said, "I mean, they shouldn't be able to."

"Why not?" Jocelyn asked.

"I changed the runes for the circle up a little bit," I explained, "I made the protection runes stronger as the circles close in on us, so it's stronger than a basic protection circle."

"So, what do we do now?" Aline asked.

"We wait for them to see that it's pointless," I said.

"What could they want?" Luke asked, sounding baffled, "What would someone want on Clary and Jace's wedding day?"

"Could it have something to do with Clary and Jace's wedding?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Alec said, "The demons could have attacked before that. They attacked _after_."

"What if they're not after Jace and me?" I asked, "What if they were after Alec and Magnus or something? Or Simon?"

"It has to be you two," Simon said, "The hype of my being able to walk in sunlight died down a few years ago. But people still talk about you and Jace being the only two people in the world with angel blood directly running through your veins, not diluted throughout your ancestry. Besides, Alec and Magnus are old news too."

"It's true," Magnus said, "The only thing someone powerful enough to conjure all of these demons would be interested in is you and Jace."

"They didn't hesitate in trying to kill us," I pointed out.

"Correction," Jace pointed out, "They didn't hesitate to kill _me_. They killed the demon that stung your back."

"So, does that mean they're just after Clary?" Amatis asked.

"Why just me?" I wondered aloud, "Why not Jace _and_ me?"

"Well," Isabelle said, "What does Clary have that Jace doesn't?"

"Well, she has-" Magnus started but I cut him off.

"Besides the obvious body parts," I said as I glared at him.

Jace and I simultaneously froze. I froze because I remembered my visit to the seer yesterday.

"_Does it involve my babies?" I questioned._

"_Yes," she replied._

I looked at Jace and saw his expression. I guessed that his visit to the seer was somewhat similar to mine because his expression of horror and realization probably mirrored mine.

"The babies," we said at the same time.

"Crap," Alec cursed.

"It's the most plausible explanation," Luke agreed.

"It somehow involves Valentine," Jace said suddenly, "The seer told me that yesterday."

"Valentine is _dead_," I said, "It's been six years. There's no way he can be doing this. You went to his funeral, didn't you?"

"Valentine may be dead," Jocelyn said, "But his influence definitely isn't."

"So," I said, "Someone who has been influenced by Valentine's work is the one who summoned all of these demons?"

"It's possible," Robert said, "It's also likely, but there's also the possibility that it's something else entirely."

"But the most likely possibility so far is that this is caused by someone who is after our babies," I said slowly.

"Think about it, Clary," Simon said, "You and Jace _are_ the only ones with pure angel blood, angel blood that was directly put into your bodies, not the weakened angel blood that other shadowhunters have in their veins because of their ancestors. The babies must have inherited some of that from you. People are going to want to know what the babies are like, if they have your abilities, or if they have any special abilities at all. It's another experimental study waiting to happen."

"This is crazy," I said breathlessly, "Valentine is freakin' dead, yet he's _still_ ruining our lives."

"It's going to be okay, Clary," Jace said.

"Are our babies going to be okay, Jace?" I asked.

He hesitated before answering, "I don't know, Clary. I just don't know."

I placed a hand over my small bump, where our babies were growing. I silently prayed to whatever god was out there to keep my babies safe.

"I don't know either, Jace," I said softly.

He took hold of both of my hands and squeezed them. I intertwined them and we watched as the large mass of demons tried to break through the protection circle. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh my god," Isabelle complained about three hours later, "Why won't they just give it up and go home?"

"Damn, these things are persistent," Jace commented.

"Why won't they go away?" I whined.

"I'm tempted to throw my bouquet at them," Isabelle said.

"I'm tempted to throw my freakin' high heels at them," I said through gritted teeth.

"Clary," Jace said, "Relax. That's just your hormones talking."

"Well, Jace," I retorted, "My hormones want to kick ass at the moment so I suggest that you shut up before my _hormones_ make me hurt you."

"Yes, Clary," Jace said obediently.

"That's what I thought," I said with a nod.

I heard Magnus, Alec, and Simon whispering, "Whipped!" behind us, so I turned to glare at them.

"Do you guys want an ass-kicking from a pregnant woman, too?" I asked.

"No," they all said quickly.

I sighed in frustration because the demons were not giving up at all. It was quiet for a minute.

"Will someone just go out there and kick their asses so we can go inside?" Maryse asked.

"We need a distraction," I pointed out.

"I'll do it," Simon offered eagerly and then tried to run out from underneath the gazebo.

I opened my mouth to warn him but it was too late. He had tried to run out from under the gazebo but he was thrown back because of the runes.

"Did I forget to mention that the circle not only just keeps things out, but also keeps things in?" I asked.

"No," Simon said with a hint of sarcasm, "You did mention it but I decided to ignore what you said and basically gave myself a concussion just for the fun of it."

"Aw, come on, Simon," I said, "You didn't hit the barrier with your head. You hit it with, more like, your whole body."

"You're so lucky you're pregnant," Simon muttered.

"No, Simon," Jace said, "_You're_ lucky that Clary is pregnant."

He grumbled something inaudible and I smirked at my husband.

"Okay," I said, "Simon can be a distraction, but the rest of us shadowhunters have to fend off the remaining demons. As soon as the coast is clear, we'll make a dash for the Institute. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Jocelyn can hold onto Chris and Max," I said, "We'll have to cover them."

"We can do it," Luke said.

"All right," I said, "Let's do this."

Simon followed closely behind me as I undid the runes on the innermost circle. Everyone else crowded behind him. I quickly undid the second circle. Before I undid the last circle, I turned to the others.

"Get ready," I warned.

I knelt down to undo the circle. With one swipe through the runes, the circle was undone.

"Go!" I yelled.

Simon ran into the crowd and led most of the demons away. There were about a hundred left. I took a deep breath and drew a very large paralyze rune in the air in front of me. The demons in the line of the rune immediately stopped moving.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we began running towards the Institute.

We ran through the backyard, paralyzing demons as we went. We were halfway through when Jace yelled out in frustration.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he said, "I just wished you'd made a rune that was something like 'kill' or 'obliterate'."

"I'll get on it later," I said dryly.

We fought our way back to the Institute. When we were finally inside the doors, Jace and I pushed them closed. We waited for Simon. Finally, there was frantic knocking at the door.

"It's me!" Simon said, "Open up."

Jace and I opened the door and Simon slipped in.

"Those things are freakin' persistent," Simon said.

"That means whoever is after the babies really, really wants the babies," I said.

"It's okay," Jace said again while putting his arms around me, "We're going to get through this."

"I hope you're right," I said and sighed in my husband's arms.

* * *

**I hope I didn't move the story too far along in just one chapter.**

**Any questions and comments?**

**Please review!**

**Your reviews are what make me write faster!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Jules  
**


	11. We Spoke Too Soon

**Hey, guys!**

**Alright, I know you guys hate me for making you wait so long.**

**But I will explain to you what happened in the AN after the chapter. **

**I beg of you to please read it so you understand what's been going on with me and my updates!**

**It will give you some insight as to why I stopped writing for a while!  
**

* * *

"Ugh," Simon complained as he shuddered, "Even after two years of being able to walk on consecrated ground, I still get the heebie jeebies."

"Really, Simon?" I asked, " 'Heebie jeebies'? What are you, six?"

"Shut up, Clary," Simon retorted, "You're teaching your babies bad manners."

I made a childish face at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, wait," Aline said, "Daywalker can step onto consecrated ground now?"

"Wait," Simon said suddenly, "This is consecrated ground? Oh, I'm burning, _burning_!"

He then proceeded to hop around dramatically, looking like a demented bunny. As suddenly as he started, he stopped and then looked at Aline.

"Yes, I can step onto consecrated ground," he said matter-of-factly and then pointed to his feet with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't that what I'm doing now?"

Ugh. Why must he mock me? It's been six years and I still can't do that eyebrow thing. Dammit.

"Well, you weren't able to do it the last time I saw you," Aline snapped, "Sorry for being confused."

"Yeah, well," Simon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, "I kinda drank Clary's blood two years back."

"And you're never going to ever again," Jace said fiercely.

"It was an accident!" Simon protested.

"I still say you did it on purpose," Jace replied, "Vampires are too graceful too trip."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a normal vampire," Simon said dryly.

"Because you drank blood from both Clary and me!" Jace sneered back.

As the two continued to argue, I watched on in amusement. I chuckled and then turned my head to the side a little to see Isabelle and Aline watching me confusedly.

"Why are you amused by their fighting?" Aline asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "The fact that we're all practically swimming in testosterone just because of those two is pretty hilarious, don't you think?"

"I still don't understand what happened," Aline stated, "How could he have accidentally drunk your blood?"

"Jace, Simon, and I were on a mission in a thick part of the woods," I explained, "Tree roots were sticking up everywhere. Simon was behind me. I tripped and then twisted on one of the roots. I fell backwards and Simon had been directly behind me. He fell on top of me, his mouth at my neck and one of his teeth broke through the skin of my neck. He couldn't stop drinking. Jace freaked out because he thought Simon was raping me. Then he started freaking out more when he realized that Simon was drinking my blood."

I laughed as I remembered Jace's expressions.

"How is that funny?" Isabelle asked.

"You obviously haven't seen Jace's 'Freak Out Face'," I said with a shrug.

I turned to look at Jace and Simon and saw them wrestling with each other on the ground. I sighed before standing up. I had changed into house shorts and a large t-shirt. I walked over to the two wrestling men and whistled as loud as I could. They stopped and quickly stood up, brushing themselves off and glaring at each other.

"God, enough with the testosterone, please!" I complained, "I already have enough hormone-related problems on my own and I don't need you two to add to that."

"Sorry, baby," Jace said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

I sat down on one of the couches in the foyer of the Institute. We were waiting for Maryse and Robert to return from the library with any information they could have gotten through contact with other Shadowhunters. We were also waiting for Magnus to come back with any information he could have gotten from any of the Downworlders.

"I really hate waiting," I whined.

I heard Jace mumble something but I only caught "great" and "mood swinging again". I turned to Jace and glared at him.

"What was that?" I asked, "You want to say that to my face?"

"No," my husband replied, "That's why I mumbled it."

I turned to Jace and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Dear lord," I said to the ceiling, "I just married an idiot."

"That's right," Simon said from his place, leaning against one of the foyers walls, "You two are now legally bound. I bet you didn't stop to think that through all the way, did you Clary?"

"Shove it, Simon," I snapped.

"So touchy," Magnus commented as he walked into the foyer.

"Yeah, well, I'm pregnant," I explained.

"And I'm gay," Magnus snapped back, "You don't see me harping on your ass every five seconds for your horrendous wardrobe."

"Sorry if I feel that a style based on N'Sync back in the '90's, Lady Gaga, and Adam Lambert all mixed into one outfit just isn't me," I retorted with an eye roll.

"You want to hear what I found out or what, brat?" Magnus asked, annoyed.

"Yes, please," Jace said.

"Well, I didn't actually find out anything," Magnus admitted, "None of the Downworlders have heard anything but I've told everyone to listen for anything suspicious."

"Thanks, Magnus," I said sincerely, rubbing my belly gingerly.

"Yeah, well, Alec asked me to do it and I couldn't exactly say no to him, so, thank Alec," Magnus said colloquially.

"Thank you, Alec," Jace and I said.

"I just want this Valentine thing over with," Alec said with a sad smile.

"This is just too weird though," I pointed out, "No one except our closest friends and family know I'm pregnant. _No one_ _else knows_."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Downworlders have seen you around at one point or another," Luke suggested, "And you know how fast Downworlder news spreads."

"While I was contacting people, I was asked a few times if the rumors about Clary being pregnant were true," Magnus admitted, "I neither confirmed nor denied, but the rumors are out there."

"But they're still rumors," Jace pointed out, "Would someone summon all of those demons just to chase after a rumor?"

"If they were desperate enough," Jocelyn nodded.

"I don't know," I said, "I have a feeling that it's deeper than that."

"Well, we've contacted all of our Shadowhunter friends but there's been nothing out of the ordinary for a few weeks. Just the usual demonic activity," Maryse said as she and her husband walked down the stairs.

"Have there been any sudden attacks with numerous Forsaken?" Aline asked.

"Nope," Robert answered, "None at all."

Suddenly, there was a crash from outside, in the street in front of the Institute. Dread bloomed in my stomach. Simon, pushed the curtains aside and almost immediately dropped the curtains, covering the window.

"What is it?" Isabelle demanded.

"Oh, shit," was Simon's genius response.

Jace rushed to the window, muttering about Simon's incompetence. He peeked out the window and let it fall, taking a few, shocked steps backwards.

"Jace?" I asked cautiously, "What's happening?"

"We spoke too soon. There are about three dozen Forsaken out there, tearing up the street," Jace said, still obviously in shock.

There was stunned silence as all the Shadowhunters in the room as well as Simon and Maia processed the information and tried to figure out how to deal with it. The silence was broken by only two words, but those two words summed up our situation perfectly.

"Oh, fuck."

And, shockingly, that one came from my mother.

* * *

**Alright!**

**So that was the long-awaited chapter!**

**I wrote this in the past week.  
**

**Sorry that it isn't much but I will explain below in my longest AN yet.**

**Dear readers,**

**I really am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in the last few months. **

**At first, it was because I was adjusting to high school life and my new busy schedule with archery practice for upcoming competitions, choir practice for upcoming recitals and competitions, dance lessons, and other choir practices for Sunday masses as well as keeping up with my school work. Also, my family isn't very supportive of my writing and they don't like that I read fanfiction either, so they try to keep me busy to keep me away from the computer.  
**

**Then, I got the swine flu and was so tired and delirious that I couldn't think straight, much less type for any of my stories.**

**After that, I had to deal with some losses in my family. Two of my cousins died along with two of their friends in a drunk car crash and for the longest time, I was depressed.**

**Because I was depressed, I took a break from writing to get me in a place where I could be me again so that I actually could write and, well, live.  
**

**Recently, I've read over all of my reviews for all of my fics and I've found the inspiration to start writing again. Though my updates will be irregular and probably far apart, I ask you to bear with me and stick with me.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so very sorry for leaving you all hanging and I know that I can never express to you how sorry I am but also how grateful I am for your reading my fics and for your praise. I hope that you all keep reading and can forgive me for how sucky I've been with my updates. **

**I love you all, my dear readers and I understand if you stop reading my fics. I know they're not that good anyway, but I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me this far. **

**Love, Jules**

**PS. In case I didn't make it clear in my AN, I am back. And I am writing again:]  
**


	12. Kinda Like an Army Wife

I sighed, knowing there was no way Jace would allow me to fight the Forsaken with our babies still in my womb. I turned on my heel and headed towards the staircase while everyone stared at the window.

"Well," I said, "I'm just going to run up the stairs, grab some seraph blades, and when I come back, I expect you all to have a game plan. Alright?"

I quickly ran upstairs, grabbed seraph blades, checked the names, and grabbed a few extra steles as well before running back down. I handed them out and told the others what to do.

"I'd say the best plan of attack would be to kick ass," I suggested.

"As opposed to what?" Simon asked sarcastically.

"Getting _your_ asses kicked, of course," I responded cheekily.

"Smart ass," Simon mumbled.

"Alright," Isabelle said, "Enough talk of asses, even if mine is amazing. Can we come up with an actual plan?"

"We could do it the old-fashioned way and take them down one by one," Jocelyn suggested.

"That takes too long," Jace retorted, "And there are too many of them."

"Why don't you use the 'Open' rune that I used on Valentine's ship six years ago?" I asked.

"That might work," Magnus offered.

"Forsaken carnage littering the streets? Awesome. Let's do it," Simon said excitedly.

I watched as my family lined up in front of the door, ready to burst out then start killing Forsaken. I suddenly knew how Army wives felt, and tears pooled in my eyes. I guessed I should get used to it though. I wouldn't be able to go on hunts with the others anymore, because of the babies. Jace looked at me, and our eyes met.

"Pregnancy hormones," we said at the same time.

"If you get hurt, Jace, and you're not dying, I'm not going to use a rune on you," I warned him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Clary," my husband replied and then kicked the door open.

Everyone filed out of the house, leaving me with my worries. I pulled the curtain back from the window and watched as each of my family members took down a Forsaken. At one point while watching the fight, I almost turned around to get a tub of ice cream from the kitchen but stopped myself in mid-step to ask myself what I was doing.

I continued to study the Forsaken's movements, occasionally calling out to one of them to warn them of a Forsaken that they were too busy to notice. I, myself, was too busy to notice the Forsaken that had sidled up to the window to the right of me.

I had just witnessed Jace and Simon working together to take down a Forsaken when the window I'd been looking out of exploded inward, towards me. I shielded my stomach as best as I could but I felt some glass tear through the skin of my arms.

I was blown back by the force of the window breaking and landed painfully on my back. I heard someone scream my name and I quickly scrambled to my feet, being careful not to put too much pressure on the twins. The Forsaken reached into the window and searched blindly for me. I yelled Jace's name and looked around for a weapon of some sort.

The Forsaken suddenly fell backwards, its arm flying out of the window as it did so. Jace peeked his head into the opening to check on me. Once he was assured that I was okay, he disappeared and the fighting resumed. I stayed away from the opening where the window once was and waited.

The sounds of Forsaken hitting the ground continued to reach my ears for the next few minutes. I heard one last loud thud and then only silence rang through the street outside. I waited anxiously for my family to return.

Jace was the first to rush back into the Institute and wrap me in his arms. I sighed in relief and hugged him back tightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked frantically, searching for any serious wounds.

"Hardly a scratch, Clary," he answered.

"And the others?" I questioned.

"Just cleaning up as best as they can. We don't want these mundanes freaking out, do we?" Jace grinned.

His hands lightly felt along my baby bump, checking to see if it was injured in any way.

"Did that Forsaken hurt you in any way?" he asked seriously.

"My arms are just a little cut up, that's it," I answered.

He nodded and lifted his stele, drawing an iratze on each arm. He smiled as the cuts healed. I took his stele from him and did the same for him, drawing healing runes where he'd gotten hurt.

The others silently returned to the Institution and I went to each one of them, drawing iratzes and making sure they were okay. Once everyone was healed, we agreed to head up to the second floor and discuss recent events.

I cooked macaroni and cheese to start with, placing it on the table so the others could start eating while a pot roast cooked in the oven. Everyone was quiet, trying to avoid the long conversation that no one really knew how to begin. Once everyone was settled around the table with food on their plates, I studied everyone's faces.

"Okay, so who's going to present their theory first?" I asked, just wanting to figure out a way to protect my babies in whatever way I could.

* * *

**Sorry that this took forever **


End file.
